Digimon: Digital Monsters 02 - Episode 22
by Ultram
Summary: "The Holy Dragon- Veedramon!" In this rewritten episode, there are several big surprises. Starting with the return of Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon, Davis tries to get Veemon to Digivolve (to of course impress Kari) and a new enemy is revealed . . . (not


The All-New

The All-New

****

DIGIMON 02

Digital Monsters

As more competition opens up,

Davis must get Veemon to Digivolve

to win Kari's heart.

****

The Holy Dragon- Veedramon!

****

Jay Barial

Quick Explanation

Episode 22 takes place after the movie (the third one with Willis). Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon will become main characters, along with Ken. Willis won't be here all the time, but he is considered one of the DigiDestined. Additionally, Veedramon will be one of the new additions to this series. I hope you like it. Willis becoming a main character will make the love triangle between Davis, Kari, and TK into a much larger mess. Lastly, I took out a small part of this episode with class Kari, TK, and Davis were in. And lastly, I'm following the Japanese version of the third movie, so Izzy won't know him. –Jay Barial aka Ultram.

Chapter One: Some Explanations

"So Willis, eh?" said Izzy, leaning back in the computer chair of the computer lab. "And you say he's a DigiDestined, just like the rest of you?"

"That's exactly it," said Cody, who was talking to the older DigiDestined, "but there's something that deluded me after we came back to Japan. Why exactly was he _chosen_ as a DigiDestined? You all were chosen to stop the Dark Masters while we were chosen to stop the Digimon Emperor."

Izzy and Cody were in a deep conversation about the kid that Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, and TK had met up with in America.

"I especially think this because from what you said, the rest of the DigiDestined around the world had some kind of encounter with a Digimon during the Myotismon attack," said Cody. "And if he had a DigiEgg from the computer when Kari and Tai had their DigiEgg, then his fate is different from those of the DigiDestined around the world- even maybe from us."

"So, do you think that Willis has some sort of purpose in the Digital World, as you all did?" asked Izzy. "Because that's what my theory would support."

Cody nodded. "That'd make some sense, though his fate may be slightly different from ours . . . but his Digivice is the same as yours and the other old DigiDestined, it's impossible for him to enter the Digital World without one of us unless a DigiPort opens there like it did with Mimi and Michael." Cody spun in his chair towards Izzy and added, "one more thing Izzy. It's about Gatomon and Patamon. How exactly were the able to Digivolve to their Mega forms."

"You mean Magnadramon and Seraphymon?" asked Izzy. "Something tells me that there's something more to them than we realize."

Cody sighed. "It's a shame that Willis doesn't live here in Japan like the rest of us DigiDestined, that way he could find out his true fate that remains in the Digital World."

Upamon rolled out from under the computer desk and smirked. "It's funny that you keep mention fate. Did you notice the Golden DigiEgg that Willis got? That had the Crest of Fate on it!"

"Well, this whole Golden DigiEgg-Crest thing might not be completely accurate," said Cody. "I mean, if that were true, then Davis would possess the Crest of Miracles- and as we know Davis can't perform any miracles!"

Izzy started to chuckle. "Though, if you haven't noticed, it has been Davis he has gotten into the most problems and it has been a miracle that he's gotten out of all of these problems."

Cody chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and picked up Upamon and put him in his backpack. "I have my Language Arts next. I'll see you later Izzy."

He nodded. "I have to head back to my school because I'm tutoring so of the older kids in my school."

****

Davis, DemiVeemon, Yolei, Poromon, Cody, Upamon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon all surrounded the computer in the lab.

"Well, after our long trip to see Willis and Terriermon, we're finally coming back to the Digital World!" said Davis, with sure excitement. "Finally! I've been waiting to go all day!"

DemiVeemon eyed Davis from his partner's side, squinting and leering at the DigiDestined. "Do you have something up your sleeve Davis? You've been acting weird since gym . . ."

"OH- it's nothing!" Davis pulled his D-3 and placed it in front of the computer with the opened DigiPort program. "Let's head to the DigiWorld!"

****

After emerging into their torn apart Digital World, the five DigiDestined emerged in the forest, which was the center of the area around them.

"Well, what are we doing?" asked Yolei. "Can we finally get a _break_?"

"No," said Davis, "we're here to clean up the mess that we left while stopping Ken, Chimeramon, MetalGreymon, and all the other battles we had-"

"You mean you didn't come to see us?" In total confusion, the five DigiDestined and five Digimon spun around and there stood Willis and his two Rookie Digimon by his side, Terriermon and Lopmon.

Chapter Two: Willis's Return!

"Willis!" cheered the five DigiDestined.

"Hey guys, how are you?" But before Willis could even get another word in, they all started pummeling Willis with tons and tons of questions. "Uh, heh, hey guys calm down. This is the first time I've been in the Digital World . . ."

"Come on guys, calm down," said Cody, calming down the other four DigiDestined. After they settled down, Cody approached Willis with a curious look. "How exactly did you get to the DigiWorld Willis? You don't have a D-3, do you?"

Willis pulled outs his regular Digivice, which the older DigiDestined also, along with Michael- the DigiDestined from New York. "Some old Digivice. I got a call from Izzy really early, and he said that there was a DigiPort open in New York. He told me to hold up my Digivice to the computer and I entered the Digital World with Terriermon and Lopmon acouple of minutes ago."

"Lopmon?" repeated Veemon, as he walked over to Willis's two Digimon. One was the familiar Terriermon that Willis had when they had their adventure in New York. But the other Digimon was a Digimon they had never seen before. "Are you Kokomon?"

"Actually, Kokomon is my In-Training form," said Lopmon. "Willis always called me Kokomon because I was in my In-Training form when I turned on him." Lopmon, who looked extremely similar to Terriermon except a light brown color. "The form you saw before is actually Wendimon, my Champion form."

"Lopmon came back as a DigiEgg, and he came back to Willis!" said Terriermon cheerfully.

"Well Willis you came just in time," said Davis, who still appeared to be somewhat sad. He slowly thought back to the last time they saw Willis when he gave Yolei and Kari a good-bye kiss. "We're working on reconstructing the Digital World. Ken, who used to be the Digimon Emperor of the Digital World, was abusing Digimon until we stepped in and stopped him. But, sadly, his Digimon named Wormmon was destroyed. So we're splitting up into groups to work on rebuilding different sectors of the DigiWorld."

"All right," said Yolei, holding up her D-Terminal. "We're going to divide up into different areas." Yolei turned towards TK and Patamon. "You two will be helping the Gotsumon in the mountain area." Yolei then turned to Cody and Armadillomon. "The city is the next location. You two can handle that, with the help of RedVegiemon and the Gazimon." She then turned to Kari and Gatomon. "You'll have to work in the farmlands with the various Digimon there." She sighed. "I'll be at the beach with Hawkmon, so Davis and Veemon can show Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon the lake and explain to them more about the DigiWorld. Numemon and Veggiemon will be there too."

"Right, right," said Davis turning to Veemon, Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon. "All right guys, let's head over to the lake and I'll explain everything I know about the Digital World- which won't be much, trust me."

They all chuckled as they went their separate ways: TK to the mountains, Cody to the city, Kari to the farmland, Yolei to the beach, and Davis and Willis to the lake. Their work was slowly progressing. They were slowly but surely restoring the Digital World to the way it once was . . .

Chapter Three: Davis's New Plan . . .

"So, that's all I know about the Digital World," said Davis. "I'm sorry if that's not helpful."

"So in the Digital World, we can't Digivolve?" asked Terriermon.

Davis stopped walking and shook his head. "Actually, now that the Digimon Emperor is gone, all the Control Spires are out of commission and Terriermon and Lopmon can Digivolve if they want to." Davis sighed. "Though Veemon can't Digivolve yet . . ."

Veemon turned a dark red. "What's that suppose to mean! I can Digivolve to Flamedramon and Raidramon- and even Magnamon once!" Veemon looked away in annoyance. "Just because I can't Digivolve regularly, doesn't mean I'm useful."

Davis bent down to Veemon and whispered, "but if you haven't noticed, Kari seems to like boys who's Digimon can naturally Digivolve to the Champion level- look at TK and Willis. All I need to do is get you to Digivolve, and we'll be right on the top of her list!"

Veemon rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" They both glanced at Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon who were all leering curiously at Davis and Veemon. Davis quickly shooed down Veemon and bent back up. "You can try to get Terriermon and Lopmon to Digivolve if you really want to see. It'll speed up things here at the lake, and then we can go rest!"

"Sure." Willis pulled out his old model Digivice and held it up. "Terriermon, Lopmon, Digivolve!"

Willis's Digivice started to glow release a green and red light from the screen as it started to activate. Unlike the older DigiDestined children, Willis's Digivice released two signals from out of his Digivice. The two signals circled around one another until they reached up high enough that they disappeared. Then, two signals came raining back down upon Terriermon and Lopmon and they started to glow.

"Terriermon . . ."

"Lopmon . . ."

"Digivolved to . . ." Terriermon started to glow and grew to a much larger form of its Rookie stage. Guns covered its hands like gloves, and pants fit right onto the Digimon. A red symbol appeared on its forehead and it crossed its arms together. Lopmon started to glow and grew into a giant dark creature. Its ears shrunk back and its claws on its feet and hands grew larger and larger. A small hat appeared on the top of this Digivolved form of Lopmon.

"Galgomon!"

"Wendimon!"

"Now that you've Digivolved," said Davis, who quickly grabbed Veemon's arm and started dragging him away, "you two can handle things over at the lake. I have to talk to _Veemon_ about something he did- or didn't do."

"Huh?" wondered Willis in complete and utter confusion.

"Davis has something up his sleeve," murmured Galgomon and Wendimon.

****

Davis sighed, as he and Veemon appeared in a thick forest. "Veemon, we have to talk. TK's slowly winning more points with Kari, and it's not just because Patamon can Digivolve to Angemon."

"What is it now Davis?" asked Veemon.

"You remember in gym today?" asked Davis. "TK and I were playing basket on opposite teams, and I knew I was the best, cause I had scored the three points in that game. But, Kari never cheered for me. But when TK scored one point, she shouted, 'I love you, TK!' I'm slowly losing."

Veemon thought for a moment, scratching his head. "Funny, I don't quite remember it that way . . ." He sighed. "Of course, that's probably because I was watching Gatomon dance . . ." Then he sniffled. "Of course, she was dancing with Patamon . . ."

"But if you Digivolve into your Champion form," said Davis, "you could be the toughest Digimon around! You could dance Patamon right out of Gatomon's heart!"

Veemon nodded. "And then maybe Kari will like you more!"

"So . . ." He grabbed Veemon and started shaking him. "All you have to do is Digivolve!"

"Uh, I need more of a reason than the fact that you're trying to impress-" But Veemon was interrupted by a giant teddy bear like Digimon with millions of stitches on its body, and tons of eyes in its eye sockets and in its mouth. "Eck!"

Chapter Four: Davis Cries Wolf-mon

"Veemon, you have to Digivolve to protect me!" shouted Davis, as Veemon clung onto his leg. He quickly shook Veemon off of his leg and backed away. "Veemon, Digivolve!"

Veemon started spinning around and shouted, "Veemon Digivolved to . . ." Veemon continued spinning until he got to dizzy and collapsed. "Veemon . . ."

"You okay?" Davis rushed over to Veemon and started shaking his Digimon. "Veemon! Veemon! Are you okay?"

"I'm great," mumbled Veemon. "I've Digivolved to Champion-Mega-Dancer-mon." Veemon then passed out.

"Ugh, Davis can we come out now?" Suddenly, the strange teddy bear Digimon fell over and out appeared the Numemon and the Veggiemon poured out of it.

"Aw, you ruined your costume, and it was so cool too." Davis turned towards the various Digimon and sighed. "You can go meet Willis and his two Champion Digimon back at the lake for more instructions about work. Sorry guys."

The Numemon and Veggiemon all started to trudge away when suddenly Veemon chopped down a small tree.

"You tricked me!" growled Veemon.

"Uh oh." Davis started to quickly run away from Veemon and headed towards a bridge, where he'd strike his next plan. Across the bridge was the home of Flymon, who were not too fond of the DigiDestined. They'd attack Davis, and Veemon would have to Digivolve.

"Get over here Davis!" shouted Veemon.

Davis quickly started running across the bridge and Veemon quickly followed after when Davis could have sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. But as they ran, it was too late when there was a huge cracking sound as the bridge gave away, and Davis and Veemon fell into the river below.

"Davis . . . was this a plan . . . to get me to Digivolve!" cried Veemon as he was swept away by the current.

"Not this!" shouted Davis. "I had you fighting the Flymon- not the current!"

"DAVIS!" wailed Veemon, as he was swept away.

****

"He wants to get Veemon to Digivolve to its natural Champion form?" asked Willis.

"Uh huh," answered the Numemon, after explaining where Davis had disappeared to.

Willis sighed. "Wendimon." Willis turned to his virus-type Digimon and sighed. "Davis is going to get himself hurt, I can tell. Will you watch over the Digimon while Galgomon and I stop Davis and Veemon?"

"Of course," said Willis's Digimon. "But, next time, I get to go, okay?"

Willis nodded and chuckled. "And trust me, there'll be several more times Davis messes something up."

Wendimon and Galgomon nodded with agreement.

Chapter Five: The Angry Digimon- Tortomon

After the current had slowed down, Davis and Veemon were washed ashore to the area below the lake. As soon as they dried off, they started off to a path that would lead them to the lake again.

"So much for our Digivolving plan," mumbled Davis. He glanced at Veemon. "You do know this is all your fault, right?"

"It's my fault that you tried to trick me to Digivolve?" asked Veemon.

Davis stopped to think for a moment and replied, "yes."

"Huh?" Suddenly, there was a rumble from the top of the waterfall as several boulders started rolling down the side of the mountain towards Davis and Veemon. And yet again, Davis could have sworn he saw a Digimon, but he couldn't have seen clearly because they had started running again.

As he and Veemon started running away, one giant boulder started rolling after them. As they continued running, they changed coarse and headed into a forest, but as they did . . .

"Uh . . . heh." The two blushed and quickly turned away, as a Tortomon slowly turned towards them, doing his . . . "business" on a tree

The Tortomon roared with anger as Davis and Veemon turned away. They dodged out of the way as several boulders went towards Tortomon and the Digimon shattered the rocks with its spiky back.

"Arg!" growled Tortomon angrily, turning towards Davis and Veemon. "I am Tortomon. My tough exterior protects me from falling rocks like these and aids me with my Spinning Attack."

"Uh, heh," said Davis, slowly backing up, "hello Mr. Tortomon." He cleared his throat. "What'cha so angry about?" He glanced around, nervously chuckling. "I didn't see anything." He glanced down at Veemon. "Did you see anything Veemon?"

But Veemon wasn't listening to Davis, and his claws covering his eyes. "My eyes! My _eyes_! My young virgin eyes!"

**WHACK!** Davis swatted Veemon over the head, stopping him from saying anything else. "Uh, Veemon doesn't know what he's talking . . . _all_ of the time." He sighed. "It's kinda sad, really? Sad." He hit Veemon over the head again and said, "_isn't_ it Veemon!"

"Yeah, sometimes _I_ don't even know what I'm saying," lied Veemon, rubbing his bruised head. "We're sorry Torto-"

"ARG!" roared Tortomon in angry.

Veemon glanced up and said to Davis, "I believe, now would be the time to run."

"Wah!" The two quickly started running away from the angry Tortomon, but it started to trample after him.

****

"Davis and Veemon should have come out somewhere around here, if the bridge gave out and they were dragged down the bank." Willis and Galgomon stood on the same bank that Davis and Veemon stood on earlier. "But where is Davis now Galgomon?"

"Probably in some sort of trouble," he replied. "But we know Davis- kinda. He always gets himself outta these things."

They were about to turn around when they saw a shadowy Digimon ahead of them, rushing forward. It was then that they noticed Veemon and Davis's foot prints in the sand. So, they decided to follow them. Hopefully, they'd discover who the shadowy Digimon was, and where Davis and Veemon were.

Chapter Six: Digivolve, _Now_!

"So, you think because we volunteered to return to the Digital World, that there's still an enemy here we have to face?" said Kari to TK.

He nodded. "Yeah, why else would we have come here? Cleaning up the Digital World is important but . . ."

"But let's face it," said Patamon, "something doesn't feel right."

"Besides," said TK, "why would a DigiPort open in America for Willis? There is definitely something still wrong here."

"Speaking of something wrong, look!" Gatomon pointed behind TK, Kari, and Patamon, and there they saw a giant dust storm rushing towards them. It was Davis and Veemon, be chased by a Tortomon.

"Uh oh." Suddenly, Davis and Veemon rushed by TK and Kari, but quickly stopped and darted back towards them. "Hey Kari, how are you?"

"We're talking about why we were still able to go to the Digital World . . . are you having some trouble Davis?" asked Kari.

"Oh! No trouble at all!" replied Davis.

TK glanced back at the incoming Tortomon. "So why is that Digimon chasing after you?"

"Because it's a lame scheme to get me to Digivolve to the Champion level, most likely," replied an angry Veemon.

"Why would you want Veemon to achieve the Champion level so badly?" asked Kari.

"Because he wants to-" Before Veemon could finish, Davis grabbed Veemon and they started running again.

"Sorry, gotta run! Bye!" Davis and Veemon ran off.

****

After running into Cody and Yolei, Davis and Veemon thought they could return to the lake . . . but they ended up taking a wrong turn, and there was no way back. Slowly, Veemon and Davis ended up running up a hill.

When they got to the top, it was there that they discovered that they were at the end of the line. It was simply a cliff that looked over the ocean. They were trapped.

"If I Digivolve to Raidramon, we can jump down!" said Veemon eagerly. "Let me Armor-Digivolve!"

"Yes, but Tortomon could follow after!" said Davis. "And I have a feeling your Thunder Blast attack won't have any affect on Tortomon's tough shell."

"ARG!" Suddenly, Tortomon came stomping up from the path, towards Davis and Veemon.

"Uh, Mr. Tortomon," said Davis, "I have a last request before you pummel us into the ground."

Veemon sighed. "Oh no, here we go."

"I consider myself a pretty clean person," said Davis-

"Good thing he hasn't seen your room," replied Veemon.

"So, before you pummel us into the ground," said Davis, "could you possible wash your hands. I just, ya know, _really_ hate germs and-"

"ARG!" Tortomon roared again and slowly started walking towards Davis and Veemon.

Veemon cleared his throat and replied. "Let _me_ handle this! V-Headbutt!" Veemon lunged straight toward Tortomon head first, but Tortomon's skin was extremely tough and Veemon's puny attack had no effect.

Tortomon roared again and turned around towards Veemon. He was going to take Veemon out first!

Davis sighed and took a deep breath, pulling out his D-3. "All right Veemon, teach this Digimon a lesson! Digivolve, _now_!" Davis's D-3 started to glow and release a bluish color light. A signal from the D-3 went up into the air and sent an altered signal down towards Veemon and the Digimon started to glow.

"Veemon Digivolved to . . ." Veemon started to grow a little, and his light blue skin turned a dark blue. It's small horn on his nose started to grow, and twin horns grew out of the back of his head. Three claws emerged from each foot, along with a back claw, and its tail grew much longer. A blue **V** covered its front chest. "Veedramon!"

Chapter Seven: The Holy Dragon- Veedramon!

"You Digivolved!" cheered Davis cheerfully. Then, under his breath, he added, "_finally_."

"Hello Davis, I am Veedramon," introduced Davis's Digimon. "My V Breath Arrow attack will knock my opponents flat on their faces. My V-Punch can't compare to my Hammer Punch attack!"

Davis sighed. "And I was hoping he'd be an angel Digimon . . ." He shrugged. "Oh well, you're cooler as Veedramon. Stop that Tortomon, Veedramon!"

"Strong Carapace!" Tortomon aimed the top of its shell towards Veedramon, and chucked tons and tons of small rocks towards Veedramon.

"Too easy! Hammer Punch!" Veedramon rapidly punched all the incoming rocks that headed in his direction until Tortomon stopped. "Now it's me turn! Hammer Punch!" Veedramon lunged at Tortomon and began rapidly punching it, and this time his attacks had a strong effect.

"Spinning Attack!" As Veedramon continued punching the Digimon, Tortomon crawled into its shell and began spinning around and around and sent Veedramon flying back into the air.

"Sorry Tortomon, but I have to stop you! V Breath Arrow!" While airborne, Veedramon inhaled and shot a blast of blue fire, in the shape of an arrow, which had a V-shaped head, straight towards Tortomon. The blast sent Tortomon heading straight towards Davis.

"Hey!" Davis jumped out of the way, as Tortomon went flying off the cliff to the beach below. "Watch where you're aiming that think, Veedramon."

They rushed over towards the edge of the cliff to see what had happened to Tortomon. It was slowly coming out of its shell, and glanced around and saw the ocean in front of them. He stood on his feet and started washing his hands.

"Hey! He's washing his hands!" said Davis. "You know, that's a really good habit to get into."

"Not so fast, DigiDestined child!"

"Huh?" Davis and Veedramon spun around, and there was a greenish colored Digimon, with a giant bone club in its hands. It had white hair, and two giant horns on its head. It was dressed pretty raggedy. "Who is that Veedramon?"

"That's Orgermon," answered Veedramon. "I once heard an Orgermon helped the original DigiDestined destroy Piedmon, but that was years ago. Orgermon's deadly attack, Pummel Whack, can send any Digimon flying. But he can't win against me."

"Oh really!" replied Orgermon. "I'd like to see you in battle Veedramon. Let's see how you are up against me!" Orgermon swung his hammer around and replied, "Veedramon, this shall be your _last_ fight."

"Oh, I'm scared!" He rolled his eyes as he glanced at Davis. "Watch how a real Digimon fights, not a puny Orgermon like this! Hammer Punch!" Veedramon lunged straight towards Orgermon, but as he did . . .

"Pummel Whack!" Orgermon punched the smaller Digimon, and sent it flying backwards. "Whoa, that was fun."

Chapter Eight: The New Enemy . . .

Veedramon went flying back and landed next to Davis. "I'm okay."

Davis bent down next to his Digimon and whispered, "get airborne, and then use your other attack. Okay Veedramon?"

Davis's Champion Digimon nodded. "Right! Hammer Punch!" Veedramon lunged towards Orgermon again, but Orgermon punched the Champion form of Veedramon aside. Veedramon went hurling up into the air above Orgermon. "Your mistake! V Breath Arrow!" Veedramon shot a fiery blast of blue fire towards Orgermon.

"Hah! That can't beat me!" Orgermon swatted the attack right back at Veedramon, by reflecting it with its bone club.

"No, Veedramon!" cried Davis, as Veedramon went flying back towards him and collapsed right back Davis.

"It's over DigiDestined," replied Orgermon, as he started headed towards Davis and Veedramon. "It ends here."

"Um, this may be a little off topic," said Davis, "but when did it begin?"

"ARG!" roared Orgermon as it lunged towards Davis and Veedramon.

"I don't think so! Galgo Pellet!" Suddenly, a greenish color Digimon hopped up into the air and started blasting away at Orgermon in the back with its guns. Galgomon, Terriermon's Champion form, landed behind Orgermon, with Willis by his side.

"Willis!" shouted Davis happily. "Am I glad to see you!"

"What'd you get yourself into this time Davis!" shouted Willis.

Davis flinched, and quickly replied, "Orgermon appeared from out of nowhere and started attack." He glanced at Veedramon. "Get up! We need you to stop Orgermon!"

Orgermon spun around, and saw Willis and Terriermon and glared. "A new DigiDestined?"

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon lunged at Orgermon with his back turned away. Veedramon pummeled Orgermon in the back, causing a deadly hit since Orgermon's guard was down.

"Bunny Pummel!" As Orgermon tried to get Veedramon away from him, Galgomon lunged at Orgermon and slammed its mechanical fist into Orgermon's head.

"ARG! Get off of me!" Orgermon swatted Veedramon and Galgomon off of him, as they slid towards Davis. He darted away and headed towards Willis. "So, you think you two Digimon can defeat me? Try me!"

Veedramon and Galgomon slowly got up and turned towards each other. "Let's do it!"

"V Breath Arrow!"

"Galgo Pellet!"

The two Digimon jumped up into the air and released their powerful attacks at the Orgermon and it sent the Digimon flying back towards Davis and Willis, as it he came flying towards them, they darted away.

"ARG!" roared Orgermon, as he fell to the ground. He slowly got up and glared at the two Digimon, as they landed by the edge of the cliff. "So, you think your better me! Take this!" Orgermon started running at full speed towards Veedramon and Galgomon and held his bone club high and the air. And as he did . . .

"Move!" Veedramon and Galgomon slid out of the way of the incoming Orgermon, and he fell off of the cliff, missing both of the Digimon.

"Wah!" Orgermon fell down below towards the beach where Tortomon had fallen. "Ugh . . . that hurt." Orgermon slowly got up and moaned as he glanced around. As he started to turn around, he froze in horror as he saw Tortomon, facing against the wall of the cliff, doing his "business" against the wall. "Uh . . ."

"ARG! Strong Carapace!" roared Tortomon.

****

Veedramon and Galgomon started to glow and Digivolved back to Veemon and Terriermon.

"Maybe TK was right," said Davis, as he turned towards Willis. "All the DigiDestined who come to the Digital World come for a reason. It's usually to stop a great evil."

"Was that Orgermon the 'great evil' we have to stop?" asked Willis.

"I don't think so." Davis glanced out towards the ocean, which the cliff overlooked. "I don't know why, but I'm sensing something." As he stared off into the sea, he could have sworn that the sea started to blacken, but Willis put his hand on Davis's shoulder, and he snapped out of it.

"Well, we'll work together to stop it," said Willis. "You, me, TK, Cody, Yolei, and Kari." He sighed. "But if Orgermon is this great evil, I'm sure we've scared them away."

"Or at least Tortomon," replied Terriermon.

Quick note: I'm skipping episode 23. It would be the same as in the show, except instead of the Crest of Kindness, there's the DigiEgg of Kindness (which is in his D-Terminal). So that's why it's skipped.

****

Just when things start to be looking up, it starts to happen all over again. The Control Spires have been reactivated. Now that this is happening, they know there's some new dark force out there. But when there's an evil Digimon attack with Orgermon in command, will their Digimon be able to stop it? Find out in _The Deadly Bash! Orgermon's Return!_ (Originally: _If I Had a Tail Hammer_.) 


End file.
